Duett
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Der Todestag seiner Mutter ist immer eine schwierige Zeit für Tony. Dieses Jahr findet Gibbs heraus, dass seine beständige Unterstützung ihm ein unerwartetes Geschenk beschert.


**Titel:** Duett

**Originaltitel:** Duet

**Autor:** Richefic

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** keins

**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Angst/Freundschaft

**Wortanzahl: **2315Wörter

**Inhalt:** Der Todestag seiner Mutter ist immer eine schwierige Zeit für Tony. Dieses Jahr findet Gibbs heraus, dass seine beständige Unterstützung ihm ein unerwartetes Geschenk beschert.  
**Disclaimer: **Ich denke das Piano gehört vielleicht mir. Alles andere ist urheberrechtlich durch andere Leute geschützt.

**Ü/N:** Ich liebe Richefic! Und meiner Meinung nach ist sie zur Recht eine der beliebtesten Autoren im NCIS-Fandom. Hoffe euch gefällt die FF!

**Duett**

Gibbs wusste, dass er nur darauf wartete wie die Zeit vergeht. Das vertraute Ritual des Reiben des feinen Schleifpapier über den Rumpf des Bootes war nicht so beruhigend wie es sein sollte. Aufgeschreckt durch jedes Auto, dass vorbei fuhr und jedes Geräusch konnte er sich nicht in der Arbeit verlieren, wie er es sonst tat. Heute konnte selbst der Klang des Lachen seiner Tochter, als sie Klavier spielte, ihn nicht richtig vereinnahmen. Und das Glas mit Jack, dass fast komplett unberührt auf dem nach oben gerichteten Bootsrumpf stand, war nur ein weiteres Mittel um vorzugeben, dass heute Abend genauso wie jede andere Nacht war.

Wo zum Teufel war DiNozzo?

Er widerstand dem Drang auf seine Uhr zu schauen. Er wusste verdammt gut, dass es weniger als fünf Minuten waren als er zum letzten Mal nachgesehen hatte. Aber er wartete nun schon fast sieben Stunden auf DiNozzo. Er wusste er würde kommen. Was auch immer passierte, schließlich ist es hier, wo er enden würde. Wie ein sturmgeplagtes Schiff auf der Suche nach einen sicheren Hafen. Dennoch, wenn es einen harten Weg gab etwas zu tun, konnte man darauf wetten das DiNozzo ihn finden würde. Gibbs hat diese Lektion über die Jahre nur zu gut gelernt.

Obwohl, wenn er wieder einen Telefonanruf von der Bar wie im letzten Jahr bekam, Jahrestag oder nicht Jahrestag, würde er ihm in den Arsch in den treten.

Schließlich hörte er für einen Moment mit dem Schleifen auf, als er das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Vordertür hörte. Vollkommen still stehend wartete er bis er den vertrauten bedächtigen Gang hörte, bevor er es sich endlich erlaubte sich zu entspannen. Er wusste, dass sie jedoch noch nicht aus der Gefahrenzone waren. Sieben Stunden konnten eine Menge Überraschungen bereithalten. Und DiNozzo war nichts, wenn nicht originell, wenn es darum ging Probleme zu finden. Gibbs drehte sich nicht um als DiNozzo am oberen Ende der Treppe erschien, ließ den Senior Field Agent den Ton bestimmen. Der Italiener war nicht immer auf der Suche nach einem Gespräch. Manchmal war es genug, still auf den Treppen zu sitzen und ihm bei der Arbeit zu beobachten.

"Hey Boss, ich hab Pizza mitgebracht. Peperoni, Wurststücke und extra Käse, ich wäre schon früher hier, aber ich musste warten bis sie sie gemacht hatten. Du musst die Extrakäse speziell bestellen."

Heute hüpfte er die Stufen herunter und warf einen flachen Pizzakarton auf die Werkbank, sie aufklappend mit einer fast theatralischen Geste. Gibbs verfolgte die Bewegung aus seinen Augenwinkeln und nahm das ehemals frische weiße Hemd, nun zerknittert und nicht mehr eingesteckt, die Spuren von pinkem Lippenstift an seinem Kragen, die Seidenkrawatte lose um seinen Hals hängend und die Tatsache, dass er nur einen Schuh trug, in sich auf.

"Dein Hosenschlitz ist offen."

"Oh." Tony zog ihn hastig nach oben. "Sorry deswegen Boss."

Sich aufrichtend, trat Gibbs vor ihm unter dem Vorwand sich ein Stück Pizza mit Kruste zu holen für die Chance einer genaueren Untersuchung. Er konnte erkennen, dass der Italiener getrunken hatte, aber nicht genug um betrunken zu sein, von dem was Gibbs das meiste erschließen konnte, ging das meiste auf sein Hemd. Er roch nach teurem Parfüm. Und Sex. Das war nicht gut. In der Regel half entweder der leichte Rausch durch Alkohol oder der Trost einer Frau genug um die dunkle, funkelnde Schneide aus seinen Augen zu bannen. Aber nicht heute Nacht, Gibbs konnte sehen das DiNozzo immer noch etwas zerbrechlich und unruhig war, zu hart daran arbeitend jemand zu sein der Spaß hat. Gibbs kaute nachdenklich an einem Stück Wurst, bevor in Richtung des bestrumpften Fußes des Italieners nickte.

"Du solltest lieber hoffen, dass die Polizei deinen Schuh nicht in irgendeinem Blumenbeet oder ähnlichem findest, weil du eine übereilte Flucht aus einem Schlafzimmerfenster machen musstest oder ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du von nun an Sopran singst."

"Ich war in keinem Schlafzimmer. Es war ein Cabrio. Und du weißt ich schlafe nicht mit Menschen die verheiratet, verlobt, in einer Beziehung sind oder irgendwie anders gebunden sind. Ich denke der Schuh fiel herunter als ich ...", DiNozzo runzelte die Stirn. "Eigentlich erinnere ich mich gar nicht mehr daran, wann der Schuh herunter fiel. Aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass keine Blumenbeete in der Nähe waren."

"Was ist mir Fotografen?", fragte Gibbs als er ein Stück Pizza zurück zu seinem Boot nahm. DiNozzo hüpfte auf die Werkbank und entfernte seinen übrig gebliebenen Schuh, bevor er sich im Schneidersitz niederließ und ein Stück Pizza für jede Hand nahm, während Gibbs fort fuhr. "Weil ich nicht sicher bin ob der Direktor ein zweites Mal Verständnis hat."

"Ich sehe immer noch nicht warum der Sec Nav (Ü/N: in etwa Marineminister) sich so aufgeregt hat", schnaubte Tony. "Es war ja nicht so das mein Bild im National Enquirer drin war. Es war ein sehr hochwertiges Gesellschaftsmagazin. Jeder auf dieser Party war in Smoking und Cocktailkleidern. Der Präsident beglückwünschte mich für meine Weste. Und es war ja nicht so das sie eine wirkliche Senatorin war."

"Sie war die Tochter eines Senatoren, DiNozzo."

"Keine Fotografen", beruhigte Tony ihn um einen Mundvoll mit Pizza. "Keine Faustkämpfe. Keine Stripper. Nicht einmal ein Nachtclub oder zwei. Mein Gewissen ist rein. Ich kann wie ein Baby schlafen, wissend das ich heute Nachts nicht getan habe was vielleicht in irgendeiner Weise den guten Namen des NCIS oder den dienenden Männern und Frauen, denen es dient, beschmutzt."

"Ist das so?" Gibbs schaute ihn ruhig an. "Also was zum Teufel hast du die letzten sieben Stunden gemacht?"

"Nun, ich verbrachte etwas Zeit damit mich fertig zu machen. Du weißt wie lange ich brauche um mein Haar genau richtig hinzubekommen. Dann gab es ein Abendessen und etwas Tanzerei. Danach nahmen wir das Cabrio für eine Testfahrt, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", Tony hielt inne, griff nach der Flasche mit Jack, welche Gibbs unverschlossen auf der Werkbank gelassen hatte, und roch an einem leeren Becher, goss sich selbst einen Schuss ein und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor er fortfuhr. "Und als das mich nicht besser fühlen ließ, kehrte ich zurück zu NCIS, tätigte ein paar Anrufe und bekam eine Kopie des Polizeiberichtes über den Tod meiner Mutter."

"Tony.", sagte Gibbs ruhig.

"Als ich ein Kind war, war alles was ich wollte ein paar Antworten zu haben. Es war einer der Gründe warum ich ein Polizist wurde. So das ich anderen Menschen wie mir helfen kann Antworten für sich selber zu bekommen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Lustig ist, in all der Zeit die ich in der Strafverfolgung bin, hatte ich niemals zuvor den Mut gefunden es mir anzusehen. Ich glaube ich hatte immer Angst, dass ich vielleicht etwas herausfinde das ich nicht mag."

"Hast du?", fragte Gibbs behutsam.

"Nichts, was ich mir nicht schon selbst zusammengereimt habe", Tony rieb über sein Gesicht und versuchte das Brennen hinter seinen Augen zu lindern. Herunterblickend in die Tiefen der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit wirbelte er den Alkohol in seinem Glass herum. "Sie war jünger als ich, als sie starb. Ich habe nur ein Foto von ihr und ich kann mich nicht immer erinnern wie sie aussah. Aber ich erinnere mich daran wie weich ihr Haar war. Und die Art wie sie klang, wenn sie lachte. Aber vor allem erinnere ich mich an die Art wie sie roch. Wie Rosen und Vanille."

"Ja?", ermutigte Gibbs ihn. "Sonst noch etwas?"

Tony neigte seinen Kopf auf eine Seite, als er den Klang von Klaviermusik, die durch die Luft schwebte, erhaschte und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er die Melodie erkannte.

"Ich erinnere mich daran. Ich lernte es für ein Klavierkonzert um meine Mutter zu überraschen. Ich muss es immer und immer wieder gespielt haben bis ich perfekt war. Selbst meine Klavierlehrerin dachte, das ich eine Chance habe zu gewinnen und sie hasste mich abgrundtief. Dachte mir fehlte die Hingabe. Natürlich half es das meine Partnerin ihre Starschülerin, Susie Anderson, das heißeste Mädchen in der Grundschule, war. Du weißt schon, dass es eigentlich ein Duett sein soll, nicht?"

"Yeah", ging Gibbs nicht näher darauf ein. "Wie warst du?"

"Ah", Tony zog eine Grimasse. "Meine Mutter starb in der Woche vor dem Konzert. Musik war immer mehr ihr Ding gewesen. Mein Vater dachte es wäre verweichlicht und wollte nicht für den Unterricht bezahlen. Ich verbrachte Stunden damit es zu üben, immer und immer wieder, an den Blick auf dem Gesicht meiner Mutter denkend, wenn ich es für sie spiele. Wir waren auf ihrer Beerdigung am Tag des Konzertes. Ich habe seit damals nicht mehr wirklich viel gespielt."

Nachdenklich überquerte Gibbs den Raum und drückte den Rückspulknopf auf dem Tongerät, sobald es den Anfang erreichte, drückte er Play und die klare Stimme seiner Tochter erfüllte den Raum.

"Dies hier ist eigentlich für zwei Personen gedacht. Es wird 'Duett' genannt. Ich habe es mit Tommy Wilson geübt, aber ich mag ihn nicht sehr. Wenn du nach Hause kommst, werde ich dir beibringen den anderen Teil zu spielen und wir können zusammen spielen. Wird das nicht ein Spaß sein, Daddy?"

Tony brauchte nicht zu fragen. Er konnte es erkennen durch Gibbs Ausdruck. Worte schienen nicht genug zu sein. Er traf den Blick des Ex-Marines quer durch den Raum und hob leicht sein Glass in Bestätigung. Manchmal dachte er darüber nach wie sein Leben aussehen würde, wenn er nicht Gibbs getroffen hätte und es jagte ihm eine scheiß Angst ein. Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals fähig war, zurückzuzahlen was dieser Mann für ihn alles gewesen war.

"Ich könnte es dir beibringen", hörte es sich selbst sagen. "Ich meine, wenn du willst?"

Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verließen, zuckte er in Erwartung der Kopfnuss zusammen. Was zur Hölle dachte er nur? Dies war Gibbs Tochter über die sie redeten. Die meisten Leute wussten nicht einmal das sie existiert hat. Gibbs war wirklich privat über persönliche Angelegenheiten und Tony wusste wie privilegiert er war, dass er zu den wenigen Menschen gehörte denen der Ex-Marine sich vielleicht, alle Jubeljahre, anvertrauen würde.

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee.", sagte Gibbs Stimme leise.

Tony fragte keinerlei Fragen als Gibbs den Kassettenrekorder hochhob. Er hüpfte einfach von der Werkbank herunter und folgte der Spur seines Boss, die Stufen in seinen bestrumpften Füßen hoch tapsend und in das Wohnzimmer, das Gibbs selten nutzte. In eine Ecke gehend, zog der Ex-Marine die Abdeckung von einem auf hochglanzpoliertem Klavier herunter und stellte den Kassettenrekorder auf das Oberteil. Dann drehte er sich um und sah den Italiener an.

"Glaubst du, du könntest es für mich spielen?"

"Boss."

Tony spürte einen Schwall von Emotionen durch die Implikationen dieser Bitte. Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Konnte er sich erinnern? Würde er es vermasseln? Aber beim Betrachten des ruhigen und erwartungsvollen Ausdruck des Ex-Marines wusste er, dass es keinen Weg auf dieser Erde gab, dass er ihn enttäuschen würde. Seine Lippen zusammen pressend, begutachtete er das Instrument, bevor er sich auf dem Klavierhocker niederließ und den Deckel hoch hob. Mit seinem Daumen fand er das mittlere 'C.'

"Du hast es stimmen lassen." Er war überrascht.

"Ja", Gibbs sah ein wenig verschämt aus. "Schien mir als wäre es das Beste, was man tun konnte."

Die Stirn vor Konzentration runzelnd, spielte Tony eine Tonleiter oder zwei, gefolgt durch ein paar einfache Übungen, seine Zunge lugte über den Rand seiner Lippe, als er sich komplett darauf konzentrierte die Noten glatt und gemütlich zu machen, so wie seine Mutter sie gespielt hat. Als er fertig war, hob er seine beiden Hände hoch, bevor er seine Finger beugte und Gibbs zunickte.

"Bist du bereit?", fragte Gibbs.

"Kemosabe immer bereit." Tony zwang sich zu einem mageren Lachen.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs seufzte, in dieser Art die sagte höre auf es so hart zu versuchen.

Es war kein Befehl von dem Tony dachte, dass er jemals fähig sei ihm zu folgen. Versuchen war es was er tat. Versuchen seiner Mutter zu erfreuen. Versuchen die Anerkennung seines Vaters zu gewinnen. Versuchen sich selbst treu zu sein. Versuchen die bösen Jungs zu fangen. Versuchen nicht seinen Weg in der Dunkelheit von all diesem zu verlieren. Versuchen den anderen nicht zu zeigen wie kurz davor er ist zu zerbrechen. Versuchen wie Gibbs zu sein. Versuchen auszusehen als würde er es nicht so hart versuchen.

Er versuchtes sich an das Gesicht seiner Mutter zu erinnern.

"Ich bin bereit, Boss."

Als der erste Ton sich aus dem Kassettenrekorder erhob, liebkoste er die Tasten, sodass die Noten sich so erhoben wie es auch für sie gedacht war. Tonys Finger glitten zögernd über das Elfenbein als ob er die vor langem erinnerte Melodie heraufbeschwor. Gibbs hörte zu, langsam durch die Nase atmend als er zum ersten Mal das komplette Duett hörte wie es seine Tochter beabsichtigt hatte. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er beobachtete wie DiNozzo Vertrauen gewann als die Erinnerung zurückkehrte, Finger fließend als sie gut geübte Bewegungen wiedergaben.

Auf einmal war es als wäre er wieder zehn Jahre alt. Im Sommerraum sitzend, Türen offen zum Garten, während er fleißig übt, wissend das seine Mutter nur gerade über dem Flur ist, so nah das er aufspringen und sie sehen kann, sich in ihre Arme werfen und in dieses Duft von Rosen und Vanille gezogen werden kann. In diesem Moment war ist als wäre sie niemals gestorben. Als der letzte Ton verklang, war er beschämt zu bemerken das eine einzelne Träne sein Gesicht herunter lief. Eine ungeduldige Hand über seine Augen wischend, sog er einen Atemzug ein, verzweifelt versucht etwas Kontrolle zu erlangen, bevor er sich komplett in Verlegenheit brachte.

"Sorry, Boss."

"Verdammt, DiNozzo."

Er war überrascht zu hören, dass Gibbs eigene Stimme rau mit Gefühlen war. Hinüber sehend, sah er das die blauen Augen des Ex-Marines feucht waren, sein Gesichtsausdruck sanft mit einem liebevollen Stolz. Seine Hände ausstreckend, griff Gibbs die Rückseite seines Kopfes grob, ihn in eine heftige Umarmung ziehend, selbst als seine Hand behutsam durch sein Haar fuhr. Sie blieben so für eine Weile bis Gibbs sprach, ohne loszulassen.

"Gästezimmer ist gemacht."

"Ich weiß."

Ende

**Ü/N:** Persönlich ist dies mein Lieblingswerk von dieser Autorin, auch wenn es nicht preisgekrönt wie ihre anderen Werke ist. Leider hatte ich große Probleme beim Übersetzen, da viele umgangssprachliche Formulierungen auftauchen. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass ich die Gefühle gut herüber gebracht habe.

Würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen.


End file.
